


Tattoos

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Tattoos, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Rich has an super insanely romantic idea. Michael's on board, but Jake's pretty nervous.





	Tattoos

Rich scrolled through his phone lazily, laying half in Jake’s lap and half on the couch. Michael was on Jake’s other side, half-watching a documentary on pandas. Jake watched along with Michael, occasionally looking at what Rich was doing.

Suddenly, Rich gasped loudly, making both his boyfriends’ attention snap to him. “What’s up?” Jake asked, leaning over to look at Rich’s phone. Rich pressed his phone to his chest in response, earning a suspicious look from Jake.

“I have an idea for us. Like, a really romantic idea,” he hummed excitedly, smiling up at the other two. Rich waited for a moment until Michael made a “Go on” gesture. “No! You guys gotta guess!” Rich demanded, smirking at them.

Michael rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Promise bands?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rich seemed really excited, so maybe it involved taking everything a step further? They _had_ been dating for a full year and a half.

“No, too expensive,” Rich responded, earning a shrug in response. “What about you, Jakey? What do you think my big, romantic gesture is gonna be?”

Jake thought for a second before chuckling. “Are you gonna get us, like, matching boxers again or something?” He joked, smirking at Rich. Rich frowned in fake annoyance, nudging the taller in the stomach.

“Noooo! I’m being serious! It’s really romantic!” Rich huffed, crossing his arms. “These are some weak-ass guesses. I’m disappointed,” he mumbled jokingly, shaking his head.

“Just tell us, babe,” Michael grumbled, squinting at Rich. “I’m starting to suspect you don’t _have_ an idea.”

Rich gasped in mock offense, sitting up suddenly and almost hitting Jake in the jaw. “Try me, Mell! It’s hella romantic!” He retorted, opening his phone and shoving it in Michael’s face. “Matching tattoos! See! _Hella_ fucking romantic.”

Michael moved backwards as to avoid being punched in the face with Rich’s phone, but smiled after a second. “That’s… actually pretty romantic. Good job, 9/10.”

Rich cocked an eyebrow. “Why not 10/10?”

“You almost punched me with romance, that’s why.”

Rich stuck his tongue out and leaned back again, showing Jake his phone. “What do you think? Matching tattoos?”

Jake frowned and shifted awkwardly, gaining a look of concern from his boyfriends. “I dunno… Wouldn’t it, like, hurt? A lot?” He asked nervously.

Michael shrugged. “It depends on where you get it and your pain tolerance and all,” he hummed, pulling up his sleeve to show his Pac-Man tattoo. “Like, this didn’t make me wanna die or anything, but it still stung.”

Rich nodded in agreement, pulling down his shirt’s collar to show the tattoo on his chest. “Yeah, what Mikey said. This one hurt like a _bitch,_ ” he said, pointing to it before letting go of his shirt. “The wrist won’t hurt as much, though. Don’t worry.”

Jake still frowned, humming uneasily. “I dunno… Like, I trust you two and all, but I’m just… nervous, I guess. I’ve never _gotten_ a tattoo before.”

“I thought I saw you with something tribal once, though?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. “Over the summer sometime, or something.”

“That was henna,” Jake replied, tapping his shoulder. “It stains your skin and looks really cool. Like temporary tattoos but you do em by hand and they last, like, weeks.”

Michael nodded in understanding and Rich shrugged. “We won’t do it if you don’t wanna, babe. It’s fine,” he mumbled, leaning back and starting to scroll through his phone again.

Jake shook his head and flapped his hands a bit. “N-no, it’s fine! I just-” he made a frustrated sound and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m nervous…”

Michael scooted closer to Jake, giving a small smile. “Babe, that’s okay. Jer was nervous when he got his tattoo too. Hell, _I_ was nervous, and it was my idea!” Rich nodded along with him.

“Everyone’s nervous when they first get a tattoo, Jake. It’s fine. We’ll both be there for you, too,” Rich said, moving to press a small kiss on Jake’s cheek.

Jake blushed and smiled, leaning back. “You two are too nice,” he whined, earning a chuckle or two from his boyfriends. He leaned forward again, still smiling. “I’ll do it.”

Rich’s expression lit up and he bounced a bit. “Sweet! This is gonna be sick, guys, oh my god.”

Michael laughed at Rich’s enthusiasm, earning a soft shove in retaliation. “Okay okay, before we do anything else, what’re we gonna get? Like, what tattoos?”

Rich smiled, opening his phone again. “I actually had an idea I think you guys’ll like.” He pulled up an image of three hands, each with a small symbol on the wrist. A sun, a moon, and a star.

Jake smiled. “I like it. It’s small, but, like, meaningful, y’know?” Michael nodded in agreement, smiling as well. “Who’d have what, though?”

Rich thought for a second before giggling. “You should have the sun, cause you’re the hottest,” he explained, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh I agree, definitely the hottest,” Michael hummed, leaning into Jake’s shoulder.

Jake rolled his eyes and draped an arm across Michael’s shoulders. “You two are clearly hotter, but go off I guess,” he mumbled jokingly. “And if we’re going off stuff like that, Michael should be the moon cause he never fucking sleeps.”

“I do sleep! You just don’t see it,” he protested, crossing his arms. “You just don’t see it.”

“We live together! How could I miss it!”

Michael chose not to dignify the question with a response.

“So…” Rich started, direction attention back towards himself. “That leaves me with the star?” The other two nodded and Rich smiled. “Sweet, we can go get em tomorrow!”

Michael nodded and yawned. “Yeah, let’s just stay here for now, though,” he mumbled, leaning more into Jake. Rich and Jake nodded in agreement, cuddling together closer to watch the end of Michael’s documentary.


End file.
